


Sweet as cool hips

by astoryandasong



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as cool hips

He should feel humiliated, pressed against the glass.

Even though it's midnight, the lights of London never go dim. Still, the chances of anyone seeing him like this are slim.

 

Stefan has been wound tightly for days now. Work has been boring as fuck, ploughing through paperwork has never been his idea of a good time. Rash has put him on his knees every night, trying to calm him. But the usual stillness just won't come.

So tonight when he came home after another late night of numbers swimming in his eyes, Rash was waiting for him.

“Take off your clothes.” He had _that voice_ on. The one that made Stefan want to blow him at crime scenes.

Rash is wearing the jeans and shirt that Stefan loves, the deep v-neck shirt that shows his collarbone and jeans that hug him just so. He'd manhandled Stefan to where he is now, pressed naked to the glass of their huge window.

“If anyone could see you now Stefan, they would know you were mine.”

All he can do is whine as Rash bites and licks at the top of his spine, keeping his overheating skin pressing firmly to the cool glass.

“I'm going to fuck you tonight Stefan, what do you think?”

“Yes Rash, _please._ ”

Since the first night that they started this they've talked very thoroughly about what it means. Rash is too sensible not to and he cares to much about Stefan's well-being to just let him go off half cocked. So of course he did a lot of reading, they did a lot of talking. Part of this for Rash is looking after Stefan, making sure he gets what he needs. Sometimes that's eight hours sleep, pizza, or a really hard spanking.

He's been naked over Rash's clothed lap, those thin strong hands slapping him red. Running over his hole, the suggestion of entry making everything _hotter._

The next time Rash had finger fucked him until he was an over stimulated teary mess on the bed then come in hot, wet stripes across his face.

But this will be the first time he's going to get fucked and the thought makes his dick jerk, precome smearing the window.

“You like the sound of that, don't you. Keep your hands on the window.”

He hears the click of the lube cap and then those amazing fingers are back, stretching him, touching him inside. He can feel Rash's hips against his backside, knows that Rash is just as turned on as he his.

“I'd be doing anyone who could see you a favour, Stef. You're so pretty right now. Gorgeous.”

Stefan knows his cheeks are burning, the words harder to take than anything else. Pretty boys never got much respect in the circles he used to run in. Masculinity was something that was watched, policed.

Suddenly his back is cool as Rash pulls away and all he can do is pant and wait, empty and stretched until Rash's skin touches his. Pulls his hips out firmly.

“I'm going to fuck you now.”

It's his chance to end it if he wants to. If he says the word, Rash will drop everything and they'll cuddle on the sofa.

But oh, he wants this so much.

He hangs his head and pushes his hips back, inviting.

The first push hurts, but he's stretched enough that the burn doesn't last. Then Rash is plastered to his back, fucking him in earnest. He hears someone begging please, please, knows distantly that its him.

His own dick hangs heavy and neglected between his legs, leaking all over his belly and thighs. He's so wet, bent over and getting fucked amazingly by this guy he's pretty sure he fucking _loves._ Who is making the most amazing grunts. He looks up and Rash's face is reflected in the glass, ecstatic.

He can't help it, when one of Rash's hands squeezes the back of his neck he comes, spattering the window.Rash groans and fucks him harder for a few seconds, lost, before grinding in one last time and coming himself.

Stefan feels like he just ran a marathon, got chased through the streets. Rash pulls out and throws the condom away.

 

Tomorrow he will be able to press his hands where Rash's fingers have been and feel the delicious spike of pain. Maybe next time Rash won't have to use a condom and he can come inside Stefan, come joining Stefan's on his thighs.

He smiles dreamily all the way through the shower he shares with Rash and climbs into bed with him sleepy and content.

Sleeps better than he has in a week.

 

 

 


End file.
